The Prodigal
by NemKess
Summary: warnings: yaoi, het, Xover (FBYYH), angst. Kyo has been gone for years, having escaped the fate of the Cat and creating his own destiny and life away from the Sohma's. But tragic events drive him back, older, sadder, and wiser than he was before.
1. Prologue

Title: The Prodigal  
Prologue  
Author/pseudonym: NemKess  
Fandom: Fruits Basket/Yu Yu Hakusho Xover  
Pairing: FB pairings- mild Kyo/? (probably Haru or Yuki), Hatori/Tohru, others traditional ... traditional YYH pairings.   
Rating: PG13  
Status: one-shot  
E-mail address for feedback:: nemsmusesmsn.com

Disclaimers: Any of these guys belong to me? I could only wish. Nope, not mine. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is made. This is purely to silence the voices in my head.

Notes: This plot bunny has been breeding and mutating for months. 

Summary: Kyo has been gone for years, having escaped the fate of the Cat and creating his own destiny and life away from the Sohma's. But tragic events drive him back, older, sadder, and wiser than he was before.

Warnings: Shonen ai. Het. possible OOCness

* * *

"Why am I being punished?"

"It's not a punishment, child. You need to time and distance to heal. Your heart **and **your body. At the rate you're going, you'll get yourself killed."

"I made a mistake, it won't happen again."

"So you've sworn. Repeatedly. My decision is final. I will not lose what is left of my family."

"'Otousan-"

A smack resounds through the chamber. "You're whining like an infant. Stop it. It's unbecoming of someone who claims to be my apprentice." Strained silence follows for a long minute. " You dishonor their memories with your recklessness."

"Please, child. I know that you're not actively seeking death, but you court it at every opportunity and it's been my experience that it's always the ones who do it subconsciously that actually succeed. This last time it was far too close. Without the regenerative technology at our disposal, you would have died. How will I face my son in the afterlife if I don't do what I can to help heal you?"

"Oh, so you're going to send the suicidal psycho back home where everyone hates and fears him and wants to lock him up? Great logic." The sarcasm could be cut with a knife. It's dropped in favor of resignation. "I don't belong there. I never did."

"It's not forever, brat. Just until we don't have to worry about you going out and picking fights with gangs of demons two and three times your size."

A hint of smile. "I guess Touda's bunch was a little more than I could handle."

The snort of response left no doubt of the opinion on **that**. "I'll check in on you. Make sure those bastards don't try anything underhanded."

"Well, they **are **humans."

"Exactly. So deal with this so that we can get you back here and away from their influence."

"Right..." Faint sigh. "When are we going to the portal?"

"As soon as you get packed."

"Joy." No one in the room doubted that this was considered a death sentence all it's own.

* * *

The tall figure frowned at the compass in his hands. It had been a gift from one of his cousins the Christmas just past and he knew it was supposed to help him find his way around.

Too bad Momiji hadn't shown him out to use the damn thing.

"25 years old and you still get lost in the Sohma Woods?"

Hatsuharu Sohma whirled around and gaped at the man perched a few yards above and to the right of him on a log that had fallen against another tree.

The orange hair was longer, the features more mature, the eyes were harder and more cynical. What looked to be claw scars raked down one side of his face and a deadly looking katana hung at his side. But there was no doubt as to the identity of the man.

"Kyo..."

The lost cat of the zodiac had returned at last.

TBC


	2. Chapter 1

Title: The Prodigal  
Chapter 1  
Author/pseudonym: NemKess  
Fandom: Fruits Basket/Yu Yu Hakusho Xover  
Pairing: FB pairings- mild Kyo/? (probably Haru or Yuki), Hatori/Tohru, others traditional ... traditional YYH pairings.  
Rating: PG13  
Status: one-shot  
E-mail address for feedback::

Disclaimers: The pretty FB and YYH boys and girls belong to me? I could only wish. Nope, not mine. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is made. This is purely to silence the voices in my head.

Summary: Kyo has been gone for years, having escaped the fate of the Cat and creating his own destiny and life away from the Sohma's. But tragic events drive him back, older, sadder, and wiser than he was before.

Warnings: Shonen ai. Het. possible OOCness.

* * *

Shigure's place was a madhouse that night. Half the zodiac had descended upon it and Haru found himself bombarded with questions he couldn't answer.  
  
Kyo held himself apart from the group, speaking only in monosyllables to any questions directed at him and fingering the hilt of his katana until everyone but Kagura got the hint and left him alone. The Ox kept a wary watch on the pair out of the corner of his eye. There was a tension to the cat's body that didn't bode well for the woman if she insisted on her pestering.  
  
Across the room, he could see Kazuma-sensei was also patiently waiting. Waiting and observing his foster son's actions around the group in general and Kagura in particular.  
  
The boar had, against all odds and reasoning, held fast to her obsessive devotion to Kyo over the years. Akito's insistence that 'that wretched cat' was still alive had only encouraged her. Eventually, sheer loneliness had motivated her to date a little, but everyone knew that she was just waiting for Kyo to come back and fulfill the promise he'd made, however unwillingly.  
  
It wasn't hard to see the exact moment Kagura lost her temper with the cat who seemed so determined to ignore her. Everyone had been waiting and watching for it after all, no matter how they'd pretended to be too occupied elsewhere.  
  
Hell, Shigure looked downright eager to pull out the old script. Haru could almost hear the dog using that sugary-sweet voice he had. 'Now Kyo, be nice and don't break my house!'  
  
She got that scary look in her eyes and made as if to grab Kyo by the hair and start swinging him around as she had in the old days. Personally, Haru thought she'd lost her mind. The old Kyo might have never put up much of a fight when Kagura went crazy on him, but it should have been obvious that Kyo was not who he used to be.  
  
Faster than Haru could actually see, the cat had grabbed her hands and stood up, pulling Kagura with him. He leaned close and hissed words that only she could hear before dragging her off up the stairs.  
  
Kyo's old room had long since been converted to a guest room, but since Shigure had generously and with only a minute amount of whining offered to let him stay there again, Haru thought that was probably where they'd gone. He certainly wasn't running after them to find out and none of the others seemed all that eager either. The very air around the pair seemed to simmer and the Ox suspected Kagura was finally going to get the point Kyo had spent years trying to make without really hurting her.  
  
"Haru, I don't understand. You just found him wandering in the woods?" The question came from the dog and Haru had to sigh and shake his head.  
  
"It was more like he found me. He was just... sitting there. And I don't know how he got there or where he was before. He hasn't said any more to me than he has to you." Other than the joke about his getting lost, Kyo'd answered most of the questions Haru'd thrown at him with shrugs or shakes of the head. "What about you, Hatori? You two were in the other room for nearly an hour."  
  
Hatori sipped his tea before sighing and glancing at the ceiling. "Kyo was docile enough for his examination, but the only thing I can really say is that he's apparently lived a very hard life since he disappeared. He has a number of very vicious looking scars; some that I'd say were from wounds as old as six or seven years, some as recent as a few months. He refused to answer any questions about how or when he got them and I didn't feel it was the time to press."  
  
As clinical and detached as his voice was, you'd never know he was talking about a relative who'd just reappeared after seven years of the family thinking him dead.  
  
"Who's going to tell Akito?" It was Yuki who asked from the doorway of the kitchen where he'd gone to retrieve snack foods for everyone. Even though the boy had grown into a man, there was still a tremor in his voice when he said Akito's name that no one was cruel enough to point out. Haru, who was very similar to Kagura when it came to obsessions even if he had learned to hide it a little better, felt his heart constrict.  
  
The room fell silent, no one wanting to answer.  
  
Behind his tea cup, Shigure was smiling. "I suspect he already knows."

* * *

TBC

* * *

Author's Notes:  
Hullo all! So sorry that something so short took so long, but the truth is, this isn't really Chapter 1. Well.. It is, but it isn't. The original chapter 1 is in a notebook that has hidden itself in my house somewhere. This is a poorly done re-write. Despite that, now that I've gotten it done, I can move on to the next chapter. Hopefully without all the fuss and muss that mucked around with this one.

For those reviewers who wanted to know more about YYH, my best advice is to visit Morgan D's site, Solitude of a Falling Star. It's one of the best info/screen cap sites I've seen around and she has a fic archive that's good too. But if you'd rather get my 5 second version here ya go.

The 'hero' of the show, Yuusuke Urameshi is your basic juvenile delinquent who does something that's both incredibly brave and incredibly stupid and gets himself killed in the very first episode. This leads to his meeting Koemna (son of Emna, ruler of the Spirit World), finding out that the human world ain't the only one out there- it has to share a plane of existence with the Spirit World and the Demon World- and becoming an operative for said Spirit World in return for getting his life back (he hadn't been supposed to die yet). In his first real case, he's sent after a trio of demon thieves, two of which turn out to be Kurama and Hiei. A lot happens and they end up serving out their probation as part of Yuusuke's 'team'. The last member is Kuwabara, Yuusuke's school rival/buddy who joins just so 'Yuusuke's can't have all the fun!'. After that, a whole lotta other shit happens. In the end, they're all pretty good friends.

Short, sweet, and missing ninety-nine percent of the story. I still recommend either watching it yourself (it's one of my faves!) or going over to MD's site. Otherwise, I'll include any pertinent information at the bottom of each chapter.

YYH Characters that will appear in tP  
Hiei, Kurama, Urameshi Yusuke, Kuwabara Kazuma, Yomi, Shura, Touya, Jin, Mukuro, Yukina, Kuwabara Shizuru, Keiko (no idea on her last name)

tP takes place several years after the end of YYH the series. It assumes the following facts for the YYH part of the world:  
  
1.that Yusuke, Yomi, and Mukuro remain the ones in power in the demon world (Makai or Makai, I forget which).  
2.Hiei is Mukuro's second in command.  
3.Kurama remains in the human world (Ningenkai) until such a time as his human mother passes on.  
4.Yusuke spends most of his time in the Ningenkai with his fiancé/wife Keiko (being a bad mostly absentee ruler).  
5.The Rekai Tantei have been 'disbanded' or whatever, so they don't go running off doing Koemna's bidding all the time anymore.  
6.Kuwabara and Yukina are together, but probably not married. It doesn't come up in my notes.  
7.Shura, Yomi's son/clone, grew up.  
8.Kurama and Hiei are together, but don't see each other much since they live in different worlds more often than not.

It also assumes for FB that Akito is as he was in the anime, new manga evidence be damned.


End file.
